Colin Mochrie
'Colin Andrew Mochrie '(born 30 November 1957) is a Scottish-Canadian actor and improvisational comedian, most famous for his appearances on both the and the of television improvisation show Whose Line Is It Anyway? Life and Career His father, an airline maintenance executive, moved the family to Montreal, Canada, in 1964, and finally to Vancouver in 1969. When asked about his childhood, Mochrie said he tended to be a bit of a loner because of moving around so much. After he dropped out of school in British Columbia, he did theater sports and there met Ryan Stiles, with whom he has remained friends for more than twenty years. In 1989, Mochrie married comedian Debra McGrath; they have one daughter, Kinley Mochrie. He has guested at The Comedy Store Players and has worked at Second City in Toronto. He won the Canadian Comedy award as Male Improvisational Comic. In addition to his TV work, Mochrie has been busy on the stage, which is where he began his career, the early part of which he spent touring with the National Touring Company, and has starred in such popular stage productions as She Stoops to Conquer and The Brady Bunch. He also writes as well as stars in the Canadian comedy series Supertown Challenge, as well as the sitcom Blackfly. He was also a former series regular on This Hour Has 22 Minutes. He has also appeared in such films as John Woo's Once a Thief, Love and Other Disasters, The Campbells, The Real Blonde, Jane White Is Sick & Twisted, and The January Man. Whose Line Along with frequent partner-in-crime Ryan Stiles, Colin is one of the performers most closely associated with Whose Line, and is responsible for many of the classic moments of the show on both sides of the Atlantic. Beginning his career as a rather nervous performer with a decided inability to sing, Colin soon developed a role as the person acting out the scene while Ryan provided the sound effects, as well as teaming up with Ryan in the various home shopping-style games. His lack of singing ability never seemed to get in the way, as his custom of ending "Hoedowns" by fainting, rather than rhyming the final line (or deliberately singing in free verse) became a well known feature of the show. Curiously, he was able to sing well - if unusually - in games like "Prison Visitor" (where he is responsible for one of the more famous songs, detailed in that article). His Hoedown abilities gradually improved, and it became his new custom to feature elaborate puns ("Then he'd hit you with a flower/He was Dirty Hare Krishna") in his verses. Appearances UK * UK Season 3 episodes: 05, 09, 12, 17 * UK Season 4 episodes: 07, 09, 13 * UK Season 5 episodes: 01, 04, 06, 08, 09 * UK Season 6 episodes: 01, 03, 06, 09, 10, 11 * UK Season 7 episodes: 01, 03, 04, 06, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12 * UK Season 8 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 * UK Season 9 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 * UK Season 10 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11 US Colin is the only performer to appear in every episode of the . GS * GS Season 1 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05 * GS Season 2 episodes: 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12 IAG * IAG Season 1 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 06, 07, 13, 14, 18, 19, 23, 25, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 36, 39 Trust Us with Your Life * TU Season 1 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08 LivingScenery.jpg|Playing "Living Scenery" PressConference.jpg|Playing "Press Conference" SoundEffects.jpg|Playing "Sound Effects" LetsMakeaDate.jpg|Playing "Let's Make a Date" ImprobableMission.jpg|Playing "Improbable Mission" Newsflash.jpg|Playing "Newsflash" Hoedown.gif|Playing "Hoedown" Whose-line-is-it-anyway-cw-3.jpg|2013 season promo Colin overreacting.jpg External Links * Official website * Category:Regular performers Category:Performers Category:UK performers Category:US performers Category:Green Screen Category:Improv-A-Ganza Category:Trust Us with Your Life Category:Whose Line? reboot performers Category:Crew Category:The Wayne Brady Show actors Category:The Drew Carey Show actors